Cat ears
by Always irritated
Summary: B26 Bel really, and I mean really, likes cat ears.


**Warning: Gay Sex. Dis be all. _( Also OOC)_**

**It all started out like this... During Gym, I was talking with my Ane and we started talking about BelXFRan and somehow ended up on the topic of Fran and kitty ears...So I suggested a Fanfiction...and this came to be...and mind you, this happened on Monday, and I'm STILL writing this... **

**So, here ya' go~~~**

**Started: 2/13/2012 Exact time unknown**

"Ushishishi~ Hey Froggy~" The prince stared at his Illusionist/ boyfriend.

"What, fake prince senpai?"

_Stab_

"Ow. " The frog glared unemotionally. " Stupid fake violent prince senpai "Fran mumbled as he pulled out the creepy knife, bent it and then threw it on the ground.

"Oi! Don't break the princes things" The prince stomped his princely foot.

"Hn"

"Anyway~ Froggy, you're good at Illusions, Riiiiiiight~?"

"Yes I am, after all, I did get into the Varia. Bel-senpai" Fran mumbled.

The perverted, creepy prince smirked "Ushishishi~ You can give yourself cat ears then?" His perverted grin got bigger and bigger as an out of character blush appeared on the mint haired boys face.

"I guess I can, kinky fake prince senpai " Fran eyebrow twitched.

"Well~?"

"Do I really have to?"

"Ushishishi~ Yup~" The prince smirked again, just _imagining _his cute little Kouhai with cat ears.

He almost became hard at the _simple _image of it.

Bel sat down quickly as soon as he felt the straining against his Princely jeans.

He smiled like a perverted rapist. _( But aren't ALL Rapist perverts? )_

"Stupid perverted prince senpai..." Fran appeared, two _( Very adorable ) _mint colored cat ears perched on his cute mop of hair.

Bel had almost _drooled_ had he not been a Prince,

"Ushishishi~"

"Stupid perverted rapist senpai "Fran mumbled.

Was that...? Why yes it was, dear _(Perverted ) _reader.

A blush had squirmed its sexy way onto Fran cute little face.

Fran raised an eyebrow at ' Little Bel '

Bel Ushi'ed when he noticed little Fran staring at him, just not noticing _were_ he was staring.

"Either you really like cat ears, looked in the mirror, even if that's really sick senpai, or you're just real happy to see me" Fran stated blankly, pointing to ' Little Bel '.

"Ushi? or it could be all three~ " Fran rolled his eyes and walked over to his Senpai, and plopped down on his lap.

Bel's face turned a light shade of pink.

"Nee Bel-senpai~" The seductive Frog snaked his arms around the Princes neck. "You have to pick~ Me, yourself or the cat ears~" Fran closed his eyes half way, giving them a lusty look.

"Ushishi~ cat ears and you~" Bel pressed his mouth against Frans, who moaned softly and pushed back.

The two fought for dominance.

Both moaned as their tongues clashed together.

Fran tasted strawberries.

Bel tasted apples.

Both pulled away, a string of saliva connected the two.

"Ngn..." Fran moaned as Bel pushed their crotches together. "Senpai~ stop teasing~"

Ushishi~ But it's so cute to see you all worked up~"

Fran gave a blank look.

"Stupid perverted creepy weird annoying phyco insane re-Mph" Bel forced his mouth onto Fran's, just to shut him up.

"Froggy, I love you, but ya' gotta shut up once in awhile~" The prince Ushishi'ed.

"But you kissing me is so goood~" Fran fake moaned.

"Don't mess with me, Froggy~ You know I can fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week " Bel kissed Fran's neck.

"You know mama Luss would try and fuss over me then, ah~ and then you wouldn't have enough time with me" Fran mumbled, his eyes closed as Bel kissed down from his neck to his collarbone, and then started to nip the area.

He pulled back briefly " Yeah, and then after you were able to walk, I'd have to do _everything _all over again"

"It's an endless cycle then, senpai"

"Whatever, my cute kouhai" Bel smirked and kissed the boy hard.

Fran moaned as Bel's tongue entered his mouth and started to investigate the area.

Bel back briefly " Still as sweet as ever, my cute kouhai" then he pressed his lips to Frans.

Bel trailed his hand down Frans back and to his rear, and gave it a light squeeze.

Said boy threw his head back and moaned oh so loud.

Bel snickered. "Ushishi~ Sensitive much~?" Bel lightly kissed his neck, as Fran moaned again softy.

"A...ahn~ B-be Ah~ quiet~Nygaah~ " Fran pushed his face into Bel's neck to muffle his sweet sounds.

"Ushishi~" Bel bit down on Frans neck, drawing blood.

Tears budded in Frans eyes as Bel lapped up the crimson sweetness.

"Froggy always tastes good~"

"Shut up, stupid blood obsessed Senpai. Ah~ " Bel smirked and slithered his hands up Frans shirt and stroked his nipples.

"NGYAAAH~!" Frans faced turned crimson as Bel began rolling the buds with his fingers.

Fran, in a moment of embarrassment, pushed his lips to Bel's up turned mouth.

Fran opened his eyes to stare into a rare occurrence of Bel uncovered eyes.

A pair of expressive, dark blue eyes stared back into his equally, but not that expressive eyes.

Bel's eyes, were not that of a cold-hearted killer, but of a frightened child who's seen too many horrible things in their life.

Bel quickly broke the kiss and shook his head, efficiently hiding his eyes.

"Bel..."

"I've told you not to look into them " Bel mumbled.

"Why, Senpai? They're beautiful..."

Bel leaned his head against Frans chest, because yes, he's that flexible "They're disgusting, they're something a prince shouldn't have..."

Fran kissed Bel head lightly.

"They fit you, senpai " Fran nuzzled Bel's hair.

Bel clicked his tongue impatiently. "You're an odd froggy..." Bel pressed a kiss to Fran's mouth.

Bel reached between them and slowly and sensually un-zipped Fran's pants.

He pulled out Fran's member.

He smirked.

"Hard already, Froggy~Ushishishi~~" Fran blinked.

"It's not like you're any better, senpai" Fran pointed to Bel's obvious arousal.

A tick mark appeared on Bel's face, so he did something he always does.

He bit down on the junction between his neck and shoulder.

"Oh senpai~ always so loving~~"

"USHI!" Bel growled and roughly squeezed Fran's member.

"Nyaagh~" Fran moaned softly.

Bel pushed his mouth against Fran's, stopping the Frog's noises and fell back and then rolled over so he was on top of Fran.

The two moaned.

Teeth clashed against teeth,

Groin against groin.

Tongue against tongue

Hot breath against neck.

Bel put three fingers to Frans mouth, who obediently opened his mouth and took the digits, he closed his eyes.

He swirled his tongue around those long digits, and smirked when Bel let out an odd moan,

"G-geez Froggy, if ya' continue on like that, I'm gonna have to fuck you _hard_~" Fran let one eye slip open.

"Oh~ you will, will you~?" His speech slurred around the fingers.

Bel smirked and ripped his fingers out of Fran's mouth and shoved one finger roughly into Fran.

Fran let a noise that was as mix between a scream and moan.

"Ushishi~ You're screams are _sooooo _pretty~~" Bel smirked.

"A-ah~ Ow " Fran winced. "Y-you dick..."

"Ushishi~ You _like _my dick~"

"Shut up Senpai~" and he mumbled something into Bel's ear.

"Aw~That deserves something~ " Bel smirked and pushed a light kiss to one of Fran's nipples.

"Kerooo~" Bel snickered.

"Y-you just kero'ed!"

Fran eyebrow twitched "J-just shut up and fuck me." Fran said such a perverted thing in a way that was as if saying the sky was purple.

"Ushishishi~ with pleasure~ "

Bel smirked and shoved a second finger into the young Illusionist.

"Noh..."

"Geez Froggy, I thought you'd be used to this..." Bel tilted his head.

"J-just shut and c-continue, stupid fake prince."

Bel pouted and roughly shoved a third finger into Fran's slowly stretching hole.

"A-AGH!" Fran cried out at the painful intrusion.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as his cheeks turned bright red.

Bel kissed his Fran's lips as they pressed together in a thin line.

"The prince is slightly sorry, Froggy " He mumbled.

"W-whatever..."Fran mumbled. He adverted his eyes and mumbled a soft "M-more..."

Bel smirked and pushed a kiss against those delicate and very pink lips, before he began preparing his little Frog.

B26~~

"Ah~" Fran moaned as his prince moved in him.

He screamed louder as the prince hit his sweet spot, simultaneously pulling on the mint colored cat ears.

He came.

Bel did as well as Fran squeezed around him.

Bel carefully pulled out and pressed a soft kiss to Fran's lips.

"The prince loves the froggy~"

"Hn, you only did it for the cat ears."

**Well...I hope you liked ./.**

**Hey, Ane, you fuckin' happy nao! Gott...more than fifteen days working on this ;A;**

**Also...I can't imagine Bel being _too _gentle with Frannie when he's being a smart-ass XDD**

**VOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII**

**Anyway, I do think Bel has blue eyes :D and 'cause his eyes show a lot of emotion, he hides them =3=**

**At least that's what I think C:**

**Finished: 2/19/2012 10:40pm_ (Also edited and fixed )_**


End file.
